Yugioh Arc-V: Friendship is Magic
by GokaiSilver3511
Summary: A young girl name Jenny was going to have an magical adventure of a lifetime. And before Twilght and her friends say their goodbyes they got suck into a portal and was ask to help Ray. With Jenny, Twilght and their friends going on a new magical adventure, they are going to show the World of Dueling a new meaning. The Magic of Friendship.


**-?-**

...

...

...

"Hmm... hmm.. huh...?"

"Where... am I...?" She thought to herself as she saw people on the ground. "What going on...?!"

*ROAR*

As she heard five roar as she look up and saw four dragon with green glowing lining and a big dragon.

"W-What is that?!" She shouted as she tremble and notice that she has a purple device on her left wrist with a white blade duel light and saw a purple pony with a purple and a streaks of magenta and lavender purple mane and tail, with a horn and wings with six-side magenta star behind a big white star and five small five star...

"Wait... that's...?" She started as the big dragon destroy the pony. "Twilight!"

As the wind blow her away toward the ground.

As a voice was heard from the big dragon. **"Hehehehe... you think that your pony monsters can defeat me human. I am the best and no one will defeat me! Hahahahaha! Now disappear!"**

As the dragon fire a blast at the girl as...

* * *

**-?-**

"Ahh!"

The girl woke up from that nightmare and look at the clock saying 3:01. As she lay back down and talk to herself.

"It's only a dream... But... Why did I see Twilight Sparkle...?"

As the girl turn to the right and saw seven plushies of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and the little dragon, Spike.

"Sigh... it's probably nothing to worry about..." She said as she went back to sleep.

* * *

_Her Journey... is about to... Begins..._

* * *

**-In a Different World-**

In a different world with magical creatures, call ponies, in the land of Equestria. Rule by four princesses, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle. As it was now nighttime as there was a crystal tree as inside the tree...

"Ahh!"

Was the purple pony, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, the Element of Magic. On the bed.

"What was that... Dragon?" Twilight wondered. "And who was that... human...?"

* * *

_Her New Magical Adventure with her friends... is about to... Begins..._

* * *

**(****Can you Feel the Power****)**

**Hey! Hey!  
Can you Feel the Power!?  
You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)  
I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)  
Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)  
Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

**You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)  
See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)  
Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)  
It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

**I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.  
(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

**I'll win this duel,  
You can't beat my moves.  
I'm in that groove,  
I know I can't lose.  
Your turn, your tricks,  
Now what will you choose?  
Can you feel the power!?**

**I'll win this duel,  
You can't beat my moves.  
I'm in that groove,  
I know I can't lose.  
Your turn, your tricks,  
Now what will you choose?  
Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - A New Magical Journey Begins - Jenny and Twilight and her friends voices/MLP Intro Theme._

* * *

**-?-**

*RING*

A bell ring as kids were hurrying as school has just ended, as the girl from the dream was among the crowd of kids, as she has light purple hair and wears a purple vest with buttons on it over a light blue shirt, a purple pattern skirt with black short, black stockings and dark blue sneakers.

As...

"Hey, Jenny!"

As the now name Jenny heard a voice and turn and saw three girls coming.

As Jenny say. "Rebecca, Zoe, Sam. What is it?"

"Here." Rebecca said as she gave Jenny a letter.

"What this?" Jenny asked.

"An invite to the MLP party. Wanna come?" Rebecca said.

"MLP..." Jenny frown and said. "Sorry... too busy..."

"Alright suit yourself..." As the three girls left as Jenny heard them whispering.

"She started to become like Twilight in season one..."

"I know..."

"Girls, she just sad because of losing her friend..."

As Jenny bow her head down and started walking home.

* * *

**-Equestria, Ponyville-**

Back at the land of Equestria. A orange pony with green eyes, pale freckles and blonde mane and tail with a brown stetson hat, with three apple on the flank. This was Applejack, the Element of Honesty. As she was running toward the crystal tree as...

"Hey, Applejack!"

As a voice was heard as Applejack look up and saw a cyan pegasus with red eyes and a rainbow mane and tail, with a red, blue and yellow lighting on the flank. This was Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty.

"Do you know why Twilight need us?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Don't know. But it's seem urgent! Come on!" Applejack said.

As they got to the tree the two ponies saw a yellow pegasus with cyan eyes and pink mane and tail, with three butterfly on the flank. The second was a white unicorn with dark blue eyes with mascara and blue eye shadow and purple mane and tail, with three diamond on the flank. The last one was a pink pony with light blue eyes and pink mane and tail, with two light blue balloons and one yellow balloon. These are Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie of Kindness, Generosity and Laughter.

As the five ponies enter the tree.

As Rarity asked. "Do any of you know what Twilight need?"

"No, she just say come to the castle for a emergency meeting..." Fluttershy said.

As Pinkie Pie gasp and say. "What if is a dream she had about a big dragon destroying the world with four other dragons!"

As the four ponies just stares at her weirdly before entering a a big room with seven chairs around a circle map as they saw a small dragon with green eyes, purple scales, pale green underbelly and green spikes running down to his tail and has wings. This was Spike.

"Hi girls!" Spike greeted.

"Girls!"

As the ponies turn and saw Twilight coming with a few books.

"Twilight, what's the emergency?" Applejack asked.

"Well... it's about a dream I had." Twilight answered.

"Is it abou-"

As Pinkie mouth was cover by Rarity hoof.

"What it's about?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's about a dragon." Twilight said.

...

...

...

"I knew it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow Dash said in confused.

"No, I'm not." Twilight answered.

"And she also saw a human too." Spike added.

"Do you think that Sunset need your help?" Applejack asked.

"No... it's just that... I don't know..." Twilight said. "I just wish that there was a sign to help me."

*Shine*

"Huh?"

As Twilight saw a light as it move. "Girls, Spike, come on!" As Twilight follow the light.

As her friends and Spike follow her to someplace.

* * *

**-With Jenny-**

"I'm home!" Jenny said, as she closed the door of her house and walk to the dining room and found a letter on the table as...

_-Jenny. We won't be home for a while because of work. There food in the fridge from yesterday dinner. Love, Mom.-_

As Jenny just sigh.

Every time she came home, her parents aren't home because of work and spent her time alone, but she not alone because of the mane six plushies and Spike.

As time pass, night has came. As she was in her bed ready to sleep before taking out a blank card from her pillow. It was a Yugioh card from the anime.

Her best friend always play the game as she always cheer her friend on. But... her friend die in a car accident.

She was sad because of that as she wanting to kill herself, until she saw the show: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

That show help her by making more friends. But... the season finale is coming to an end as there was one more episode to go.

As it was late. She put the card down, as she got ready to sleep until...

*Shine*

"Huh?"

As Jenny turn and saw the card glowing, as it getting brighter and brighter as...

*FLASH*

"What the!?" Jenny screamed as the light blind her.

* * *

**-With Twilight and her friends-**

As Twilight follow the light. She comes across a door that she didn't realize that was part of her home as she open it and saw the light as within the light was a card.

"What are you?" Twilight wondered.

As she was about to touch it as the light glow brighter as it open a portal that was sucking everything including Twilight.

"Whoa!"

"Twilght!"

As Twilight saw her friends and Spike, as Applejack threw a rope at Twilight, who grab it by the mouth, as her friends and Spike grab the rope as the portal sucking got more powerful as... Twilight, her friends and Spike got suck in, as the portal close as the room has nothing.

* * *

**-?-**

"Ugh... My head..." Jenny said as she rub her head as she look around and saw nothing. "Where am I?"

As...

"Ahh!"

As Jenny heard a scream and saw seven figures falling toward her... shouldn't she move-

*Bong*

As Jenny and the figure hit each other as the two fell to the ground.

"Oww..."

As Jenny recover from that impact she saw...

"T-Twilight...?"

Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship. As the pony got back up and saw her as she say. "Um... hi."

"You're... Twilight." Jenny said.

"Twilight!" Spike said as he ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you girls?" Twilight asked.

"We're fine, sugar cube." Applejack said.

"But... who that?" Fluttershy asked as she hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"Oh... um, I'm J-

"Before that... Where are we anyway?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

_"I can tell you that..." _

As the seven girls and dragon turn to the voice and saw a young woman with long, maroon and dark red colored hair held by hair clips and violet eyes. She wears a Riding Suit with a thigh strap.

"Um... Who are you?" Jenny asked.

_"My name is Ray Akaba. And I need your help."_ The now name Ray said.

"Our help?" Fluttershy wondered.

"With what exactly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

_"A great darkness... is approaching my- no... ours worlds." _Ray said.

"A great darkness..." Jenny whispered as she remember the dream she had.

"Is it about the dragon?" Both Twilight and Jenny spoke in unison.

As the two look at each other and realize...

"Wait... you has that dream too?" They both asked each other.

_"Both of you are right. He... is my friend before something happen to him." _Ray said._ "My father... is going to merge the four dimensions into one to revive me... but... not knowing that Zarc will be one when he doing it."_

"So... our worlds is in danger because of your friend?" Applejack said.

_"Yes... That's why I need your help. You ponies are heroes of Equestria." _Ray said.

"Well... we are a pretty great team." Rainbow Dash said.

As Jenny asked. "And what about me?"

_"Let's just say that's you has a destiny, Jenny." _Ray said.

"But..."

"Jenny, right." Twilight said as she walk toward the human. "Look. If Ray say that's you has a destiny then you can do this. And beside. I'll be with you."

"Well... okay." Jenny said.

"So... are you girls with me and Jenny?" Twilight asked

"Sure! A new adventure awaits us!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Count me in." Applejack said.

"Um... sure..." Fluttershy say shyly.

"Of course darling." Rarity said.

"With making more friends! Yay!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And don't forget about your little assistant Twilight!" Spike said as he jump on Twilight back.

As Jenny smile a bit and turn to Ray saying. "We're ready Ray."

_"Thanks you..." _Ray said.

As a circle made of light glow from the ground as the mane seven and Jenny got blinded as...

They were gone.

_"Good luck." _Ray said.

* * *

**_Yugioh Arc-V: Friendship is Magic_**

* * *

_-Upcoming Chapters/Arc-_

_-Standard Arc-_

_To Arc-V and Making New Friends_

_Action Duel and Dueltainer_

_Getting a Deja Vu from FIM...? Vs Gem-Knight!_

_Mr. Mystery and Bad Business_

_Magic of Friendship vs DDD_

_In it to Win it_

_Beyond Belief_

_For Our Tomorrows_

_Meeting Riley_

_Challengers Assemble_

_A Dark Reflection_

_Warped and Facing Your Fears_

_Battle Fields of Fire and Ice_

_Obelisk Assault_

_Identity Crisis_

_The Power of Friendship_

_-Synchro Arc-_

_Parental Guidance_

_Synchro Sector_

_A Friend in Need_

_Getting Caught_

_Hero's Smile_

_Fight for Freedom_

_Crow's Crew_

_Riley's Reveal_

_A Concerted Effort_

_Duel Consequences_

_Shay's Revenge_

_A Cons Game_

_Road To Rebellion_

_Where the Truth Lies_

_Warriors of the Air and The Sonic Rainboom_

_A Matter of Trust_

_Against All Odds_

_The Many Dimensions of Yuya_

_Hunted and Hounded_

_Chain Game and Tragic Reunion_

_The True Meaning of Friendship and Finale_

_A Vicious Cycle_

_-Xyz Arc- _

_A Warlike Welcome_

_Revenge of the Cipher Hunter_

_Rise of the Resistance_

_Fighting For Friendship_

_Twins with Tudes_

_Surprise Showing_

_Last Laugh_

_Pinkie Pie Smile Song_

_-Fusion Arc-_

_Joy of Revenge_

_Shiver Me Lancers and Time to be Awesome_

_The Battle Beast_

_Nature Friendship_

_Rise of the Parasites_

_Revival Zero_

_A Duel Within_

_A Father's Finale_

_Time to Reunite!_

_A Most Brutal Duel_

_A Dark Summoning_

_Master of Disaster_

_Clash Talk and A Ray of Hope_

_Friendship... Is Magic!_

_-Pendulum Arc-_

_Swinging Back into Action_

_Zarc's Darkness_

_Friendship Always Wins!_

_That's a Wrap!_


End file.
